The Northwest Center for Occupational Health and Safety is a multidisciplinary training program located at the University of Washington, dedicated to the prevention of work-related injury and illness. The Center is administered through the Department of Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences (DEOHS) of the UW School of Public Health and includes program elements in the Schools of Nursing and Medicine. The primary focus of the Center is graduate student training with a strong emphasis in research-based education. In addition, the Center serves as a regional resource for continuing education and other outreach activities to health and safety practitioners in the region. This renewal application includes Center-Wide Activities, the three core academic programs (IH, OHN, OMR), two allied academic programs (HSAT, HSRT), and two continuing education programs (CE, HST). In addition, this application requests funding for two new programs. The Collaborative Research Training (CRT) program will support occupational health and safety-focused students in four closely allied disciplines of Epidemiology, Toxicology, Industrial and Systems Engineering, and an MPH in Environmental and Occupational Health. The proposal also includes a new component program in Global Occupational Health (GOH), within the Department of Global Health, which will address occupational health issues in our rapidly changing global economic environment. The NWCOHS provides research-based training and continuing education for professional disciplines in recognition, control and management of occupational health and safety risks. Our graduates form a key workforce for prevention of work-related injury and illness.